Play For Me?
by Acids-Breezes
Summary: She was getting weaker. But she never complained or asked anything of him...until......Play for me?....It had caught him offguard..... [Revamped and changed from a chapter fic to a one shot. Enjoy!]


Author's Note: Hello everyone! After a couple years of inactivity I decided to come back and re-vamp my one sad little ficlet. I had it in chapters originally in order to add a certain feel but I got some comments about the short chapters (they were rather short XD). So I have taken the advice and turned the story into a little one-shot. I finally fixed the spacing I was having such trouble with, and went over the story overall. I tried to not change too much about it so it's basically the same story, but I'm not going to tell you not to re-read it XD. Enjoy!

Oh, one more thing I must say. Thankyou SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed the original story! Reading your reviews has kept me going and inspired the story's makeover! I love you guys!

* * *

Play for Me?

* * *

"Ayumu! It's almost officially summer! I'm so happy! Aren't you happy!? I have so many things I want to do! I have to get a job and make some money. Maybe I'll apply for a job at the newspaper! Wouldn't that be so cool!? I could be an assistant editor! Or an intern at least! Or a reporter! Don't you think I would make a good assistant editor for the local newspaper!? ...Ayumu? Ayumu, are you listening to me? ...AYUMU!? Would you stop watching that show for a minute and listen to me when I'm talking to you!?" Ayumu responded disinterestedly by waving his hand at Hiyono for silence.

"Hush or I'm going to miss the ingredients for the spaghetti sauce," he replied, eyes glued to the TV screen. Hiyono growled loudly and made a face. "You're so inconsiderate of my feelings. You prefer watching stupid cooking shows to listening to me. That's so insensitive! You really need to work on your social skills or you'll end up some hermit living in the woods!" Ayumu sighed in irritation and turned off the TV. "I'd be far more inclined to listen to you, Hiyono, if you didn't talk quite so much."

Half-lidded brown eyes landed on disapproving hazel as the reporter glared. The two engaged in a staring contest, neither saying anything for several seconds. Finally Hiyono huffed frustration and broke her gaze, turning to pack up her things. Ayumu smirked and stood, easily ignoring the girl's muttering on the other side of the room. Moments later the school bell rang and students rushed out, eager to commence their vacation plans. Both simultaneously grabbed their bags and followed the river of other people.

"So, what are your plans for vacation?" the blonde squealed, quickly forgetting her anger and poking the brunette in the shoulder.

Ayumu sighed, "I'll probably stay home and keep up the house for Madoka. Watch some more cooking shows. Maybe take a cooking course. Nothing exciting." After a moment of silence Hiyono scoffed. "Aren't you going to ask me what I'M going to do!?" Silence. "I might apply for a job at the newspaper!"

"You already told me."

The blonde shrieked. "So you WERE listening to me! That's amazing! We are making progress Ayumu! There might yet be hope for your social skills! With a little work you might actually be able to respond normally in a conversation." The brunette sighed in slight irritation at Hiyono's words. Grinning widely in over-enthusiasm, the light-haired girl clasped her hands behind her back and continued walking, her steps resembling more of a skip than anything else.

The unlikely pair walked to Hiyono's house in relative silence. Of course not including the blonde's random outbursts about how cruel and cold her silent companion was. Several times Ayumu considered abandoning the reporter and making her walk the rest of the way by herself, but that seemed unnecessary since his house was near hers, and he opted for improving his ability to ignore her instead.

Arriving at the door Hiyono turned slowly to Ayumu. "You...You're not going to forget our friendship over the summer are you?" she asked, fear crossing her eyes at lightning speed to disappear into a grin, although not unnoticed. "Of course not. I couldn't even if I wanted to. You know my phone number. You know where I live. You wouldn't let me forget." Ayumu muttered softly. Hiyono grinned. "Yes, and don't even think about moving! You can't escape me! I WILL find you!" she cried as she stepped through the door.

"See you later," she laughed, waving.

"Bye."

Sighing in defeat, Ayumu turned and headed home.

The house was empty when Ayumu arrived. He kicked off his shoes and padded lightly into the den. Flopping onto the couch, he sighed. The day had been a trying one, with Hiyono being more hyperactive than usual. Several times she had caught him ignoring her and Ayumu had to fight off a puppet attack. The girl had nearly inhuman strength and seemed to always have a hand puppet nearby for battle. "Ah... Finally I can rest in some peace and quiet..." Lips splitting into a slight smile, the brunette sunk into the cushions and let his eyes fall closed, fully intending on taking a much needed nap.

Suddenly the door slammed loudly and footsteps could be heard stomping through the apartment, followed by "AYUMU! WHY ISN'T DINNER READY YET!? I'M STARVING! AYUMU!"

The peace and quiet would have to wait.

* * *

The Next Morning...

* * *

Riiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiing "...Hello...Narumi residence...Ayumu speaking..." 

'AYUMU! Will you go shopping with me today!? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase? Ayumu? Ayumu?'

The brunette muffled a groan into his pillow. "Does it have to be today?" Ayumu winced as Hiyono's voice screamed through the receiver,

'YEEEES! There are all kinds of summer sales going on today! And we have to get there early or everything will be gone!' Silence. "Give me an hour to get ready."

'OK! Meet me at my house! Bring lots of money!'

Setting down the phone, Ayumu slowly turned over to look at the clock...9:15 a.m.

"That girl is far too loud for this early in the morning. And I was hoping to sleep in for once. Seems nothing is working out for me." Muttering about insane reporters who don't sleep, Ayumu headed into the shower.

Hiyono was waiting at her door when Ayumu stalked up. One brown eye twitched in irritation at the blinding smile the blonde had plastered on her face.

"Why do you feel it necessary to get up at 9:00 a.m. on the first day of summer vacation?" The blonde smiled, grabbing the brunette's hand,

"Waste no time, silly! Think of all the things you can do if you get up early! Come on let's go before we miss all the sales!"

* * *

Hours Later...

* * *

Hiyono skipped along happily, Ayumu shuffling behind her, carrying nine or more or HER shopping bags. 

"I love shopping! I'm so glad you decided to come with me! Wow! Look at the time! It's already two in the afternoon! Time flies when you're having fun! Don't you agree? This was a lot of fun wasn't it, Ayumu!?" Hiyono said, beaming, as they stopped at a street crossing.

"Yeah sure..." But his words were lost on the blonde as she rushed off into moving traffic. Ayumu gaped, panic stiffening his entire body before he found his voice,

"Hiyono! What the hell are you doing!? Get out of the street before you get hit!"

A car's breaks squealed.

"HIYONO!"

A loud thump resounded through the intersection followed by a chorus of horrified screams.

"HIYONO!"

Ayumu threw down the shopping bags and bolted into the street, skidding down to Hiyono's still form. "Hiyono...?" he whispered, cradling her head gently. Caramel eyes fluttered open and stared lazily at the brunette. She smiled weakly up at him.

"I had to save her... She would've gotten hit...That would've been terrible..."

The brunette's eyebrows drew together in confusion until a small black kitten crawled out of Hiyono's arms. Ayumu bit his lip as his chest constricted. The kitten dashed off quickly into an alley as Hiyono passed out.

Ayumu became dizzy with worry, his hands trembling as he held his friend's still form. He was barely aware of the sounds of a child crying and someone calling 911 as his mind went blank and his limbs numb.

An ambulance soon screamed to a halt in front of the two. The crowd that had gathered around the two teenagers parted to let the medics come through with a stretcher. A stranger that Ayumu never took the time to notice pulled the brunette away from Hiyono as the injured girl was carefully shifted onto the stiff cot. Ayumu was left standing on the sidewalk, the crowd dissipating, staring blankly after the ambulance that took Hiyono as it sped away with lights flashing and sirens blaring.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the brunette shakily pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Staring blindly at the raised number pad, Ayumu mechanically dialed a number he had down by heart. Waiting dumbly, the boy barely gathered enough sense to move out of the crowd and take hesitant steps in the direction of the fading sirens.

'Hello? Narumi here.'

"M-madoka?"

'Ayumu? What's wrong?'

"I'll be at the hospital tonight."

'What?!'

"Hiyono...she...got hit by a car..."

* * *

At The Hospital...

* * *

"Mr. Narumi?" Ayumu's eyes shot up to look at the nurse. "Could you come with me please? The injuries Miss Yuizaki sustained were very serious. The good news is, she DID make it through the surgery. But she is in critical condition. I must be truthful with you Mr. Narumi, the doctors say they don't expect her to make it through the night." Ayumu nodded numbly. 

"May I...see her?"  
"This way."

It frightened him. She was so pale. So...lifeless. Hooked up to so many machines. Bruised and bandaged. Her breathing shallow but constant. Ayumu collapsed into the chair next to Hiyono's bed. It was all so unreal.

Like a dream...  
No...a nightmare.  
This wasn't supposed to happen. Why did these things always happen?

Why hadn't he stopped her?!

A hand rested gently on Ayumu's shoulder. "She... she was trying to save it...So it wouldn't get hit. Stupid... Risking her life for a cat. I should've stopped her..."

"It's all right, Ayumu. It wasn't your fault. Do you want to stay here tonight? I brought you a blanket."

"Yeah..."

"I'll be at home if you want to call me and talk..."

Madoka laid the blanket in Ayumu's lap and was gone. The brunette leaned forward and laid his head down on the bed.

"Why is it that everyone I care for has to get hurt...? Hiyono...don't you dare die on me..."

* * *

Ayumu awoke to the sound of the heart-monitor...beating steadily. He let out the huge breath he knew he had been holding. He laughed bitterly.

"Hiyono...I always knew you were too stubborn to die..."

Ayumu shut his eyes and leaned back.

"How...rude... Here I am on my deathbed...and you come to see me...only to insult me...?"

Brown eyes shot open to land on half-open caramel ones. Hiyono stared tiredly at him. "You never change, Ayumu! Always the stupid pessimist!"

The door opened and the nurse came in. She smiled softly. "Miss, Mr. Narumi stayed here all night." Hiyono stared wide-eyed at the brunette. Her eyes shined as she smiled.

"I need to change her dressings...If you could wait in the hall, please?"

"Mr. Narumi? We have successfully stopped the bleeding but Miss Yuizaki has still lost a lot of blood. She is sleeping right now if you would like to go home and rest. We will have someone watching her at all times."

Ayumu nodded softly, looking in at Hiyono before leaving.

* * *

Narumi Residence-

* * *

Madoka wasn't home when Ayumu got there.

He felt numb.

The brunette collapsed onto the couch. Maybe if he slept, when he woke up it would've all been a dream. Doubtfully, but he needed some sleep anyway.

He dreamt of Hiyono. Of their friendship and of them getting married. Of her getting hit by the car. Of her dying...

Ayumu woke up sweat-covered and gasping. He looked at the clock. 6:47 p.m. Sighing, he buried his face in his hands. What was wrong with him? He didn't care about Hiyono that way...Did he?

He needed to get his mind off this.

Going to the kitchen, he pulled out a cookbook. He'd make dinner to leave for Madoka in case he spent another night at the hospital. He concentrated all his thoughts on his work but Hiyono still managed to invade his mind.

Was she alright?  
Should he go check on her?  
She might be lonely...

When he finished making Madoka's dinner, Ayumu made a dinner for Hiyono. He left a note for Madoka telling her he'd be at the hospital again and that dinner was in the refrigerator.

On his way to the hospital he stopped by the flower shop and found himself buying a bouquet of purple irises for Hiyono.

* * *

At the Hospital-

* * *

When Ayumu got there Hiyono was still asleep. He set the flowers and food on the night stand. The doctor said she was getting better but she wasn't out of the woods yet. Ayumu found himself praying that she would be all right. Going to the window, he stared at the sunset. 

Like a dying flame...

"Oh Ayumu! You didn't have to make dinner for me..."

Ayumu turned to see Hiyono struggling weakly to sit up.

"Be careful!" he cried, running to support her as she stuffed pillows behind her back. She leaned back and shut her eyes, already exhausted. Ayumu stared at the floor silently.

"They're beautiful..."  
"Hmm?"  
"The flowers. They really are pretty. I can see why your brother liked them."

Ayumu looked up. Hiyono was staring quietly at the bouquet. Something in his chest twisted and he couldn't breathe.

"I'll be back in a minute..."

He shut the door and leaned heavily against it.

'What's wrong with me? Why does my chest feel so tight?'

Stupid questions... He knew exactly what was wrong with him...

He was falling for her.

* * *

When he finally regained enough control to go back in, Hiyono was already asleep.

She looked so fragile... Dark crescents had developed under her eyes and her skin was slightly translucent.

Walking up to the bed, Ayumu found himself staring at her. Almost without thought his hand reached out to brush some of her bangs back. Realizing what he was doing, Ayumu jerked his hand back. He couldn't do this... It was too dangerous... If he fell in love with Hiyono something would surely happen to her.

He couldn't go through that again.

Deciding he couldn't handle spending the night again, Ayumu went home.

"How is she?"

"They say she's getting better..."

Madoka studied him. "I thought you would've spent the night again..."

"She needed rest. I'll bring her lunch again tomorrow."

...And he did...

And she looked so happy when he came through the door.

So Ayumu brought her lunch everyday.

_The doctors said it was a miracle. _

Hiyono was never expected to make it. But day by day. And with every visit, her condition improved. Rumors spread that Ayumu's presence kept her alive.

And gradually Ayumu began to accept it.

He was helplessly in love with Hiyono...

* * *

Hiyono was so happy... Ayumu was finally opening up to her. She loved him so much. And he was finally responding to her. He came to visit her every day.

She waved goodbye to him as he left to go home.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked, smiling.

"What do you want for lunch?"

"Surprise me!" She's be happy just as long as he was there.

"Bye."

Hiyono waved enthusiastically and a small smile crossed Ayumu's face as he left.

Getting home Ayumu was greeted by an unexpected visitor...

The kitten...

She was sickly thin and her fur was matted with blood. Without a second thought, Ayumu picked her up and took her inside.

He gave the kitten a bath and bandaged her broken leg before going to the kitchen in search of some food.

Ayumu returned with some dried fish and a bowl of warm milk. The kitten ate hungrily. When she was finished, she crawled into Ayumu's lap and fell asleep. He sat quietly, stroking the kitten's back.

He needed to tell her.

He couldn't lie to himself anymore.

Tomorrow...tomorrow he would tell Hiyono that he loved her...

Madoka came home to find Ayumu asleep on the couch, a kitten sleeping peacefully on his chest.

'The cat Hiyono saved...'

Without disturbing them, Madoka ate her dinner and went to bed.

_

* * *

__Things were going so well...but like all things... the good things don't last..._

* * *

Ayumu sat up sleepily. The phone was ringing. 

What time was it? 4:15 a.m. Who would call at that hour?

"Hello? Narumi residence..."

'Mr. Narumi? This is Nurse Shizuka... It's Miss Yuizaki... she went into cardiac arrest. We were just now able to stabilize her.'

Silence.

'Mr. Narumi? She is sleeping right now but we thought you might want to come see her.'

"I'll be there as soon as I can...thank you, Miss Shizuka..."

Madoka walked sleepily out of her room in time to catch Ayumu on his way out.

"Ayumu, what's wrong?"

"Hiyono."

And he was gone...

As soon as he made it outside, Ayumu found himself running.

'Hiyono you idiot...you better be alright!'

He finally made it to the hospital and ran to the reporter's room, gasping for breath. Opening the door, he cautiously walked to her bedside.

And his strength failed.

Falling to his knees Ayumu grasped Hiyono's hand within his.

"Don't you dare die... Don't leave me alone...I couldn't handle it again, Hiyono...  
I love you too much..."

* * *

She still hadn't woken up. And Ayumu was so close to giving up, when he got an idea. 

Going home he came back with the kitten and laid it next to her. It nuzzled her arm and crawled on top of her.

No response.

It mewled softly, licking her face.

Nothing...no...wait...

Caramel eyes cracked open groggily.

"Hey..." she squeezed his hand lightly.

Ayumu couldn't resist smiling. "Hey...I thought you'd left me for sure..."

"I think it was you...who said I was too stubborn to die...Oh...is this...?" she gazed down at the kitten.

"Yeah, the one you saved. I thought she might want to meet her savior. Don't ever scare me like that again..." His face was so serious, his eyes looked pained.

Hiyono stared, the kitten scrambled off the bed, already forgotten.

...Had he been that worried about her?

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you..." for a moment she seemed serious...then...

"Were you really that worried about me!? Huh huh???" she was herself again.

He wondered how she could stay like that after almost dying...

"Hiyono...you almost died..."

"But I didn't! Don't be so cynical... You're exhausting, Ayumu..." she sighed, sinking into the bed.

Ayumu hesitantly crawled next to her onto the bed.

"Hiyono...?" she looked up at him tiredly.

His face flushed bright red...

"Can...can I...Can I hold you?" brown eyes immediately locked on the floor in embarrassment.

Without a word, Hiyono used all her strength to crawl into Ayumu's lap. She leaned heavily against him.

Ayumu's cheeks were on fire... But he slowly relaxed. It felt nice... Holding her...She must've been exhausted already. Her breathing became steady with sleep.

Realization dawned on him as he held her...

He'd almost lost Hiyono...twice...

Wrapping his arms lightly around her, Ayumu relaxed against the headboard.

He had to be careful this time...he couldn't lose Hiyono too...

* * *

Yawning loudly Ayumu looked down to seen yellow eyes staring at him innocently. 

The kitten...He had totally forgotten about her. She was probably hungry.

Going to get up, Ayumu remembered last night. He looked down at Hiyono. She was sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly the door opened and the nurse came in. The site made her smile sweetly.

"I hate to disturb you Mr. Narumi... but I need to change her bandages again..."

Ayumu nodded silently, before carefully maneuvering out from behind Hiyono and laying her down gently.

He lifted the kitten off the bed and walked out quietly.

At home Ayumu fed the kitten before laying down to rest.

More dreams of him and Hiyono. Married, so happy. But the happy dream soon twisted into a terrible nightmare. She was bleeding - dead - on the road. He was alone again.

Finally escaping the dream, worry rushed him to make Madoka's and Hiyono's dinner before running off to see the blonde again.

He was so relieved to see her there...alive...

She was staring dazedly out the window. She didn't even notice his entrance.

"Hiyono? I brought you dinner..." Ayumu walked slowly up to the bed.

Hiyono slowly turned to him, her eyes glazed. She smiled lazily.

"Thank you... I was just thinking about you...I woke up and you were gone... I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not..."

Ayumu sat down on the bed and set the food down. She slowly began to nibble at it.

"It's very good...I'm so tired Ayumu..." Hiyono sighed, leaning against him.

"Just rest Hiyono. I'll stay here with you..."

"Ayumu...?"

"Yeah?"  
"I love you..."

His heart pounded...

"I love you too...I love you so much, Hiyono..."

But she was already asleep...

* * *

She was getting weaker...so much weaker... 

She could barely stay awake more than a few hours. But not once did Hiyono complain or ask anything of him...until...

"Play for me?"

That caught Ayumu off guard. He looked doubtful at first, but her eyes were pleading.

"Please? That's all I want. I just want you to play for me..."  
He smiled softly at her.

"Alright..."

The brunette helped Hiyono into a wheelchair, setting the kitten in her lap, and wheeled her down to the hospital's chapel. She was so pale, so weak. Sliding his arms under her frail body, Ayumu carried her up to the piano. He set her softly on the bench next to him. The black kitten sat on top of the piano. Hiyono leaned tiredly against him and he hesitated. But she seemed so happy.

So Ayumu played.

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone

And I...  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
And I...  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
And I...  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
And I...  
Take back all the things I said to you

And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear

Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to  
Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to...

"You play so beautifully, Ayumu... I'm so tired... Play some more?" Hiyono's eyes slid shut. She leaned heavily against him.

"Go to sleep Hiyono...I'll be here playing when you wake up..."

"Ok...but you better not...sneak off...so you don't have to...play for me..."

"...Hiyono...I love you..."

"I love you too Ayumu..."

And she was asleep.  
And Ayumu played.

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone...

And he stopped...

Blinded by tears, he couldn't play anymore.

The kitten lifted its head.

...And he finally broke...

Because...

He knew...

He was alone...

She wasn't going to wake up...


End file.
